1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductance-capacitance (LC) tank and the manufacturing method thereof, especially to an LC tank capable of reducing electromagnetic radiation by itself and the manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic products will generate electromagnetic waves during operation, which may interfere with the normal operation of other devices and cause human health harmful influence. In view of this problem, most countries establish regulations against electromagnetic waves of electronic products, so as to prevent the damage of electromagnetic interference (EMI).
The main component “integrated circuit (IC)” of an electronic product is a major source of electromagnetic waves in which the electromagnetic waves from an “inductor” of the IC will not only interfere with external devices but also the operation of internal devices in certain applications. In order to reduce electromagnetic waves from the inductor of an IC, some prior arts make the inductor in the shape of symmetry and thereby reduce its radiation. However, this kind of prior arts merely takes the inductor into consideration while other aspects in design are put aside.
People who are interested in the said prior arts may refer to the documents in accordance with the following information: U.S. Pat. No. 7,535,330, U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0195061, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,183,971, and 7,151,430.